The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Recently, telematics techniques have become prevalent for safety, security, and infortainment of vehicles. Telematics enables a driver to remotely diagnose a vehicle through a wireless network, use various types of information such as traffic, living information, and emergency rescue, send a call message, exchange voice e-mails, and download audio-books.
Various telematics services such as news reception, stock investment, e-commerce, financial transactions, hotel booking, facsimile transmission and reception, games, vehicle accident and burglary may be provided according to service types. In particular, in a telematics service for safety, when a vehicle accident occurs, an emergency call is automatically sent to a telematics center or an emergency rescue center and a location of the vehicle of accident is automatically tracked and transmitted to the nearest 911 rescue center using GPS satellites, facilitating rescue work.
However, in the event of an accident, outer portions of a vehicle may be seriously damaged or some devices thereof may be detached. In particular, when external devices of the vehicle, relative to internal devices, are seriously damaged, an external antenna for using a telematics function may be damaged or detached, making it impossible to send an emergency call.